As the Past Comes Back
by Zingara
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sixteen years ago, Ginny left the world of witches and wizards, leaving behind a war, her family, and her fiance. She hid in the Muggle world, where she thought no one would find her. But things are changing, and her past has come back. DMGW
1. Chapter 1

**As the Past Comes Back**

Disclaimer: The closest I'll ever get to owning Harry Potter & Co., is buying the books.

_Chapter 1: A New Life_

Her things were packed. Her money, all the money she had saved for so long, was sitting in a worn leather wallet in her back pocket an in the billfold nestled next to that majority, American dollars, were a few British pounds.

Throwing her book bag over her shoulder, she dragged her trunk out of the room and took one last glance at their room. It was clean and tidy. And oh, how she had struggled with him to keep it that way.

Doubt began to eat at the edge of her mind. Why was she doing this? Was this really the right action? She could stay with him and they could watch their child grow up, together. Their little girl. It was too early for any test to tell, but she knew in her heart. She could feel it. Unconsciously she moved her hand over her abdomen protectively. She was why. If he knew, he would stop fighting, and he was much too valuable in this War. The only way everyone would be safe was if she left, away from magic, away from the world of witches and wizards that she grew up in.

She closed the door and walked down the hall, dragging her trunk behind her. No more magic from now on, she promised herself.

Leaving her trunk by the door, she walked over to the kitchen counter and deposited an envelope. And beside the two smaller emeralds, set in a platinum band.

Taking her owl Adonis out of this cage, and tying a letter to his leg she said, "Take this to Mum and Da. They'll be taking care of you while I'm gone. I'll miss you." The owl hooted twice and when the door was opened, Adonis flew off into the evening.

With one last look into the apartment, she closed the door one last time.

* * *

Seventeen years later, almost to the day, Draco Malfoy walked into a rather large bookstore in a town outside Manchester, New Hampshire. He had been searching for Ginevra Weasley since the end of the War. He had scoured the globe for any sign of her, always coming up empty-handed. Then last week Ron, Ginny's older brother had heard something from a distant Muggle contact in the US; in Boston, Massachusetts to be exact. 

Driving down the highway, he spotted the exit he needed and changing lanes, his hand moved to the silver chain around his neck. On that chain hung a ring. An engagement ring of a light yellow diamond with two emeralds on its sides.

The city records had shown a Virginia Daragan coming from England around the same time that Ginny had left. It also said she was employed at a local bookstore in a town about 2½ hours northwest, in the next state.

Now Draco stood on a busy street corner looking at the store. It was surrounded by shopping centers; a huge mall was even a few blocks down. This was the closest he had ever come to finding her. What if this was all for nothing? Could he stand another dead end?

Making sure his glamour spell was in place, Draco walked through the double doors, anxious to see what was inside. It was a rather large store, part of a whole chain, he remembered, with a petite café inside. Deciding that some coffee would help with the jet lag, he made his was over to the café which was nestled in the corner on his left. As he neared the counter, a young woman was fumbling with her apron and a coffee machine. Her ginger hair fell a few inches below her shoulders and had auburn highlights and even a few blond streaks. She had slightly pale skin that had a healthy flush to it and was spotted with a few freckles. Somehow, it fit. But her eyes were what stood out. They were turning from a deep blue to a simple grey flecked with gold and green.

Then with a smile she asked, "So what'll it be?"

"I'll take a French Roast with a shot please," he replied, smiling. He noted that under the slight Boston accent, there was a hint of an English one as well.

"Two-fifty," she told him.

Draco automatically handed her a five-dollar bill. For growing up detesting Muggles, now he could easily pass as one.

"Here's your change," the girl replied, handing it to him. "And you coffee'll be up in a sec."

When she came back, he asked her, "Do you know if a Virginia Daragan works here?"

An odd look passed the young woman's face before vanishing completely, making Draco wonder if he had seen it at all. "Yeah, she's manager of the bookstore. She should be on duty right now too," she finished, glancing at her watch.

His face momentarily paled and he said, "Thank you… Andrea," his eyes catching her nametag. He turned on his heal, coffee in hand in search of a bookstore employee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Running Once More_

"Have you seen the new shipment from Scholastic anywhere," a worker called.

"Yes, it's in back near the overstock paperbacks," a woman replied. She had fiery red hair tied at her neck with a gold ribbon. Her gentle eyes missed nothing and were surrounded by freckled creamy skin. Ginevra Weasley, now Virginia Daragan, had been working at that bookstore since she moved to America and started over. She now owned a house about 20 minutes away and lived there with her teenage daughter, Andrea.

"I'm taking my break. If you need me I'll be in the café," Ginny told one of her co-workers, Christen.

"Go have fun," Christen shouted back over the many boxes filled with books.

Walking over to the café, she watched her daughter bustle around, getting a fresh batch of coffee prepared. Just then, Loretta walked in.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lia, traffic was horrible! I hope they finish the construction on Lake soon."

"I know. I was late too, and I was just walking over here from the mall. But don't worry. I doubt there will be any crowds today. The only person in here so far was an Englishman a few moments ago." Not noticing her mother, she continued, mimicking the British accent, "Kind of odd, really. Asked if a 'Virginia Daragan' worked here. I told him she was in the bookstore and he headed off. To where, I can only guess."

"Lia, what did he look like," Ginny asked her daughter.

Loretta jumped. "Oh Gin! We didn't hear you come up!"

"What do you mean Mum?"

"Andrea, what did he look like?" Ginny asked that question, dreading the possible answers.

"I don't know. He had a glamour spell on. I could feel it. He had dark brown hair and playful light-brown eyes. With a smile to match." Andrea gave her mom the straight facts. She never called her by her given name unless it was really important.

"Wait, he was a wizard? Like you Lia?" Of course, being her best friend, Loretta knew about Andrea being a witch. She knew all about Andrea's school, and had even gone with her once to get her school supplies.

"I knew it. Who else would it be? He really should create a new look though. It's a dead giveaway." Ginny said under her breath, just loud enough for the two girls to heat. "Oh bloody hell," she cursed, reminding herself of her brother, realizing she was going to relive her past really soon. Shock was written all over Andrea's features and her eyes when from their welcoming grey to a startling emerald green. Both Loretta and Ginny knew that wasn't good.

"I knew it. I knew it. You were way too calm when I received my letter to Salem. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Andrea was able to say it all calmly, without creating a scene.

"This isn't the time or place. Loretta, will you miss Lia if she takes the rest of the afternoon off?"

"No, David should be coming in soon. And like Lia said, it doesn't look like there will be a crowd today. I'll just say that you went home sick."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver. Literally. Andrea, meet me out back by the car." With that, Ginny left quickly to tell Christen and James that she needed to leave.

"Oh Ginny, before you leave, there was an attractive Englishman looking for you a few moments ago. I told him you were on break and would be over at the café."

"Oh bloody hell," she said again, quietly. "I've really got to go. James is in, he'll love to take over." With that, Ginny rushed out back to the car and she and Andrea drove home at record speed, enduring the nervous silence.

* * *

After inquiring about Ginny at the front desk, he was told she was on her break, but would be in the café. With each step he took, his heart beat a little faster until it seemed it would burst. Time seemed to slow and doubt creped back into his thoughts.

An eternity later, Draco saw the café. There was no sign of fiery red hair. In fact, the only person there was the brunette at the counter. Walking up, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Can I help you," the girl asked. She seemed to be the same age as the one before, Andrea.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ginny Daragan."

"Sorry, you just missed her." Loretta was debating what to tell the man before her.

"Did she go back to work?"

"No, she left for the day. Something about a family emergency."

"Thanks," Draco told her. He had to admit, she was a good liar, but he knew there was no family emergency. She had no family, as far as he knew, the records had shown him that.

Exiting the building, Draco made up his mind to try the address he had for her. It was his last hope, as it seemed she knew he was looking for her. If she disappeared again, he knew no one would ever find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Finding (More Than) Her_

They arrived home ten minutes later, half the time it usually took. Andrea sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and waited for her mother to explain herself.

"I'm sorry Lia. I was waiting to tell you until you were an adult. And I know I should have just told you sooner. But I never thought my past would find me. At least not like this."

"But why hide who you are? I don't get that," Andrea said, confusion written on her face.

"Because I was scared. I didn't want to bring you up in a war zone." Taking a breath, Ginny started her tale. "When I found out I was pregnant, the War had been going on for over 3 years. And there was no end in sight. You've learned about it in school, right?"

"Well yes, a little. Next year is when we really work on it."

"Tell me what you know so I don't go over what you what you already know. We could be here all day."

"Well I know that the war started the month Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort attacked the school in an attempt to take over, but failed mainly because of the Order of the Phoenix and something called the D.A." A small smile crossed Ginny's face; she remembered being there, so proud to be protecting the school. She had been so naïve. The battle had raged all day, only ceasing when Voldemort was able to get off the grounds and disapperate. Andrea continued, noting the faraway smile. "It lasted a little over ten years but there were times of peace when each side was able to let their fighters heal. And that was the time when Voldemort recruited more followers. Death Eaters, he called them. "

A shiver still went down Ginny's spine at that name. "Do you know the key members in the Order and D.A.", she asked, trying to speed things up.

"Umm… there was Harry Potter, of course, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy in the Order, and I know that the first three were the founders of the D.A., and that Harry led most of their their meetings. We talked a little about it in school in first year, but nothing really since."

"Do they really have him in the history books as 'Ronald'," Ginny asked absently, thinking of her brother.

"Mum, what is this all about?" Andrea had only recited a boring history lesson. She couldn't quite see any connections.

"Well, first of all, when I moved here, I changed my name. I really didn't want to be found, especially after the way I left."

"What did you change it from?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

The questions stopped. Andrea was shellshocked. Listening to the quiet, she heard footfalls on the stairs outside. "Mum, someone's at the door," she whispered worriedly.

Ginny left the room, running upstairs quietly, to retrieve her wand. Even though she hadn't used it in years, it was better than nothing. She arrived back just in time to see Andrea behind the counter, wand in hand—and to hear three almost timid knocks.

* * *

As he got back on the highway, Draco pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. On it, was an address in a town about fifteen miles south of the bookstore. Twenty minutes later, he found himself outside a simple brown two-story house sitting on quiet a bit of land.

The walkway curved around from the left side of the driveway to the front of the house. Walking up several steps, Draco couldn't help but grimace with each move. His scraping steps echoed off the stone. With all the noise, those inside no doubt already knew they had a visitor.

Disarming the glamour spell and taking a deep breath, he nervously knocked on the door three quick times.

* * *

Watching her mother run up the stairs, Andrea went to fetch her wand, which was with the rest of her school things in the basement, even though she knew she couldn't use it, and took refuge behind the kitchen counter with a perfect view of the door. She watched her mother come down the stairs and, at the three quick knocks, reach for the doorknob.

* * *

The door opened, and Draco knew he must have been dreaming. She had barely changed in those sixteen years.

"Oh my god. Ginny."  
Stunned, Ginny said, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"But… why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Living without you is impossible. Ron and I have been searching high and low for any sign of you since the end of the War. And I need to the truth, for sanity's sake. Why did you leave all those years ago? The truth this time," he said quickly, pulling out of his pocket, a folded piece of yellowing parchment that had seen better days.

Ginny recognized it, and gasped. She let go of the door, reaching for the paper. Draco noticed her wand clutched in her right hand, smiling inwardly at her wasted effort.

She didn't need to see it to recognize the letter she left on the counter the night she left. Ginny could scarcely breath. It was time for the truth. The whole truth.

"Come in and take a seat. This seems like the perfect day for dredging up the past," she whispered, meaning the last bit more for herself. Closing the door behind them, Ginny led Draco into the kitchen where Andrea was still crouched behind the counter.

"Lia, come on. It's all right, I swear. Just don't curse him into oblivion. It's time for all the whole story, for the both of you."

A teenage girl rose from behind the counter, slipping her wand into her sweatshirt pocket. Draco recognized her from the café.

"Does she know about me? About us," Draco asked softly, wondering to himself why there had been no refernece to a family in the town's records.

"No, at least not in the way she should." Collapsing in a chair next to him, Ginny broke down. "I'm so sorry. I never thought anyone would find me. But I never stopped loving you. I had to leave. Not only for you, for us, but for Lia."

Andrea was usually good at handling pressure, but this was different. _What is going on, _she thought, _this morning I was perfectly normal, or at least as close as I cared to be, but now, now, everything is changing on me. _

"Whoa. Wait a second. Before you two lose yourself, in past memories, don't I deserve some sort of explanation," Andrea pleaded.

Ginny looked from Andrea's now stone grey eyes, over to Draco's. They were the same colour, but hers were flecked with gold. Then to her hands, clasped together on the table. She started her tale and didn't stop until it was finished. Glancing at the clock she knew dinner was coming on and wondered how she could think so casually, when her world was turning upside-down. _Because otherwise I'll go insane, _she thought to herself.

Draco was staring at Andrea with a new gleam in his eyes, surprise and excitement written all over his face.

"I… God… I'm… I'm a father," he whispered. Andrea was sitting across the table looking like she had just opened Pandora's box. Out of it came her mother's past, her leaving everything she knew to raise her daughter in a world free of war. But the box was closed, just in time and found the goodness that was left. She found her father.

After a few minutes of sitting, and absorbing everything, Andrea met her mother's gaze and they stood simultaneously and started rummaging through the kitchen.

Perplexed, Draco asked, "What in Merlin's name are the two of you doing?"

"Dinner", Andrea said, not looking up from her search. "Mum, get out and let me do this."

Ginny left the kitchen, letting her daughter exercise her rein as 'Queen of the Kitchen'.

Smiling she said, "Lia's a splendid cook, we're in for a treat tonight," and motioned for Draco to follow her into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: So Much More _

Andrea was in the kitchen looking at what food they had. There wasn't much. Cooking was her way of working out her problems, but she couldn't cook very well when there was nothing to make!

On a whim, she called Loretta and asked her for some help.

"Lor, I really need your help." She filled her friend in on her mother's newly discovered past, and the lack of food situation. She asked Loretta to help her do some quick shopping while her mother 'caught up' with her magic past.

Quietly, she left a note on the kitchen counter so no one would worry, and left through the back door.

* * *

Loretta stayed long enough to help Andrea unpack the groceries before leaving. "Lia, you guys need this time as a family. I'll see you at work tomorrow. And you'll tell me all about it." Andrea was more thankful to her friend, more than she would ever know.

Immediately, she set to work on a simple pizza, and in about twenty minutes, the house was filled with the most wonderful smells. To go with the pizza, Andrea had made a batch of breadsticks with the leftover dough. Dessert was in the oven. Three dishes of lemon pudding (her mother's favorite) in the oven and several apple turnovers (her favorite) were warming in the top section away form the intense heat.

Making sure the timers were set, she walked into the dining room and started setting the table. Her mother went into the kitchen to get drinks and Draco came over and took over the table setting the table while Andrea went to get the food. It was still weird for her to think of Draco as her father. _He's famous,_ she thought to herself. _Or infamous, depending on what side you're on. _

Dinner was a fun and simple affair, as Andrea heard accounts of past exploits at school, and watching her parents reminisce about days past.

The pizza was wonderful, but nothing compared to dessert. Andrea had almost forgotten about the apple turnovers. They were finishing up the pudding when, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

When she reemerged from the kitchen with the turnovers in hand, Draco just about toppled out of his chair.

"Oh Merlin. I'd forgotten how good theses were," he said, taking a small bite. "Gin got me hooked on them on a trip into Muggle London when we stopped in on a small bistro."

"I love apple anything, but especially turnovers. They're even better with a small scoop of French Vanilla ice cream," Andrea exclaimed.

"Oh the resemblances," Ginny joked.

"So why does everyone call you Lia? I would have expected something more like Andy," Draco inquired.

Blushing slightly, Andrea told him the story. "Lia means grey in Irish. Mum and Lor stared calling me that a few years ago when I came home and my eyes kept changing colours. At school, we made a potion that would change the drinker's eye colour for a few hours, and then would slowly wear off. As a joke, my friends made mine to change colours. But in the process, they accidentally made it permanent."

"Wow, Snape would've had anyone who did that serving detention for the rest of the year," Draco said, a smirk tugging at hte corner of his mouth at the memory of the Potions Professor.

"Oh, punishments were handed out, and letters were sent home, but no permanent damage was done," Andrea related.

"So what colour were they before that fiasco?"

"They were the same grey as yours," Ginny said.

"And they go back to that most of the time, but I can change the colour at will. But of course, they also change with emotions," Andrea told him.

Giggling, Ginny said, "Oh yes. Don't cross her when they turn an emerald green. You'll be in for a nasty surprise."

* * *

That night Draco couldn't sleep. He was afraid to fall asleep and wake up to find out it had all been a dream. While Andrea had been cooking, he had talked to Ginny about the two of them coming back to England with him. Her family missed her terribly, and he was sure they would like to meet their granddaughter. The longing in Ginny's eyes showed him how much she wanted to go back, but her words proved just how much she was willing to give to see her daughter happy.

"Andrea has her whole life here, in this town. In this country. I couldn't do that to her. She still has two years left at school."

"But what if she wants to? What if she wants to see what her life would have been like? If she wants, she can go to Hogwarts, where she should have gone in the first place. She can meet her family. Let her choose too," he had whispered, worried Ginny wouldn't let Andrea think about it.

"We'll talk to her in the morning. Let her absorb everything from tonight," Ginny had decided.

Draco was now pondering the possible outcomes while lying next to Ginny's sleeping form. He was too scared to close his eyes to open them and find out it was all a dream. In the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the window behind her, Draco could vaguely make out she ring on her finger. The yellow diamond and its emeralds.

Getting up, and being careful not to wake her, Draco walked down the hall to Andrea's room. Standing there in Andrea's room was shocking. He was a father. She looked so peaceful, lying there. None of his old friends would have believed it was possible. Heck, if he hadn't seen all the parallels himself, he wouldn't have believed it either.

Ginny came in quietly, taking him by surprise. She laced her fingers in his as she said, "Come on, you shouldn't be in here, we all need our rest."

"She's just sleeping so peacefully. I haven't slept like that since before you left. Hell, I've never slept that peacefully," he whispered.

"Alright, come on. Goodnight sweetie."

Turning over, Andrea smiled and said, "Night."

"She's a lighter sleeper than you ever were," Ginny explained.

"I can see that now," Draco said, winking at his daughter while closing the door behind him.

"I still can't believe I'm a father," Draco admitted as Ginny led him down the hallway.

"I know. No one would have pictured it. Draco Malfoy. And his darling daughter," Ginny joked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Owl me when she was born? Or mentioned something in the letter," Draco asked, all joking put aside.

"You have no idea how often I wanted to just send a note to you. Every time she looked at me with those grey eyes, I saw you face. Every day it was all I could do to stand strong and not break down in sorrow." She took a breath, and her Gryffinor courage shone through as she continued. "But I had made my decision when I walked out of our apartment, leaving my heart behind."

"It's right here love," he said, taking her into his arms. "And I'll never let you leave like that again," he whispered into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: London Calling _

The next morning Ginny and Draco woke up to wonderful smells of breakfast. They came downstairs seeing Andrea cooking breakfast quietly.

She was in the middle of a batch of pancakes while also watching a pan of bacon on a back burner. A timer beeped quietly on the counter and the two watched their daughter grab an oven mitt and pull a pan of what smelled like blueberry muffins out of the oven.

To someone who wasn't paying attention, the room would seem quiet. But to Draco, the little sounds were mesmerizing. The splattering of bacon in the pan, the tick of timers, the refrigerator humming to life, the soft shuffle of Andrea's bare feet on the tiled floor.

Absorbed in her task, Andrea didn't notice the two figures in the doorway until she turned to grab the orange juice from the refrigerator.

miling, she said, "Breakfast is almost ready. Could you two set the table? There are glasses already out there." She walked through to the dining room with the orange juice and the first plate of pancakes. Her parents followed soon after with plates and silverware. Disappearing once more, Andrea brought in the rest of the food. There was a plate of crisp bacon, a bowl with a towel containing the muffins, and another plate of buttermilk pancakes.

"Smells wonderful hun, I take it that you're taking the rest of the muffins to work this morning," Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I owe Lor big time for helping me last night. She took me to the grocery store while you two were talking in the living room."

The three sat down, Draco wondering if he should bring up England. As if reading his thoughts, Ginny started. "Lia, what would you think of spending the rest of the summer in England meeting my family? We would be back in time to get your supplies. We could probably even buy a few in Diagon Alley."

"I – I'd love to! But I think I'll have to quit my job. Which won't be bad, I'll have to anyways. When can we leave?"

There was silence as the three pondered the question.

"It would have to be by Muggle transportation. I can't take the test to apparate until February," Andrea stated.

"Well I can arrange airplane tickets easily, but Draco, will you be comfortable on a plane?"

Smiling, he replied, "How do you think I got here? I've become quite the expert when it comes to most things unmagical. I suggest we leave as soon as possible. Your brother knows I'm here and will tear my head off if I keep you all to myself," Draco smirked.

"I'll talk to my boss today," Andrea told them.

"Me too. But I don't think that I'll start again when we come back There'll be no point," Ginny informed them.

"I'm going to take a shower. Mum, are you going to go to work? Or should I drive myself?" Andrea smirked at her mother; it was identical to one Draco wore when he was causing trouble.

"We'll leave in a half an hour."

* * *

Once at work, Andrea enlightened Loretta about the night before and that morning, mainly about going to England for the rest of the summer. Her friend just stared at her, open-mouthed.

"When are you leaving," she asked.

"I'm not sure. But pretty soon, I think."

* * *

When Ginny and Andrea arrived home, Draco opened the door with a grin on his face.

"How's tomorrow evening," he asked.

"Wait, to leave for London", Andrea asked, slightly distressed. She knew they would leave soon, but that was much sooner than she expected. But upon seeing the looks on her father's face, and the one on her mother's, she knew it wasn't soon enough. "Lemme call Lor and let her know. And what the heck am I supposed to pack," she finished, smiling and laughing quietly.

Both Ginny and Draco were thrown for a loop with Andrea's reaction; Ginny hadn't expected to leave this early, for her daughter's sake. She was dealing with quite a lot in a very small amount of time. She had found out about her father, her mother's past, and was about to meet people she had never even heard about before yesterday. _Obviously, she's stronger than I ever thought,_ Ginny thought to herself. Oh, she coudn't wait. She wanted to see her family so badly. Her family. Her mother and father, and of course her brothers. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Gods, she missed them so much.

"Draco, do they know you've found me," she asked quietly.

"No. Ron is the one who gave me the information that led me here, but I haven't talked to him since. I wanted to wait and see when you wanted to come back. I was hoping you would want to surprise him. After so many years, I want to see the look on your family's faces when they find their little girl back, all grown up."

"Well then, since Lia seems to want to go as much as we do, book those tickets for tomorrow."

Thinking, Draco replied, "I'll owl your family and ask them to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron day after tomorrow, and I'll just say that I found some useful information. I'm not going to tell him I found you. Or about Lia. Sound good?"

Smirking Slytherinly, much like her daughter, Ginny said, "Wonderful. Tell them to meet us for lunch, too."

* * *

Andrea could barely believe it. She was sitting in first class on a Boeing 747 on her way to London. With her mother, and her father. Looking across the aisle, she saw her parents, staring happily at each other, lost in their own world.

_At least they aren't doing that next to me,_ Andrea thought to herself. _And at least they are controlling themselves._ As the captain announced that it was now okay to use electronics for the moment, Andrea delved into her bag on the seat next to her, pulling out a case and a laptop. A smile crossed her face as she remembered saving all last summer for her beloved laptop. Unzipping the case, which contained both DVDs and CDs, she picked out a movie and pulled on her headphones. After the second movie, Andrea could feel sleep coming on. She had been so excited the night before that she hadn't had much sleep. Looking outside, Andrea looked across the scattered clouds, at the darkening sky, watching twilight fall and seeing bits of the ocean in the cloud gaps. Placing a quiet CD in, Andrea leaned back and closed her eyes.

Throughout the plane, people were settling down, some who had been on planes since the previous afternoon were taking naps. A brother and sister in the back of the plane were being separated by their mother, each retreating to their respective gameboys.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: What Are You Waiting For?_

_Well, we're on our way. There's no turning back now,_ Ginny thought. She glanced over at -- _Well what is he now?_ Ginny asked herself. _He's your fiancé, of course,_ a voice in her head told her. _But so much time has passed. What if we've changed too much? What if this ring is just a sad attempt at bring back what we had? We haven't even had the guts to kiss each other yet,_ she admitted to the voice. _And what exactly have you been waiting for? _

The man next to her was gazing out the window, but as if feeling her gaze, Draco turned from the window and looked at Ginny, as if she was a dream, one that would disappear without warning.

What had she been waiting for? Looking over at Draco, she whispered, "I missed you so much", and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She didn't dare more. She wanted to take it slow, believing that was what Draco wanted, since he hadn't done anything like that the last few nights. They had been in the same bed. But she was wrong. As she pulled away, Draco turned and caught her lips, sending a jolt down both their spines. The captain's voice came over the intercom, announcing it was okay to use electronics until they started their decent and the two pulled apart.

"Oh Gin, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that last night," Draco admitted. "But I was so scared that if I did, I'd wake up in my flat and find out it was all just another dream."

"That won't happen. I'm here. You found me," she told him quietly, smiling softly. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Like her daughter, she had not gotten much sleep since the night before last. Too many thoughts had been running through her head about seeing her family again. What will they all think when they see me after these sixteen years, and with a daughter, no less? But as she closed her eyes, with Draco sitting next to her, all her worries fell away as she succumbed to sleep.

With Ginny's head on his shoulder, Draco again gazed out the window as the sun started its decent to the horizon, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Andrea woke up about two hours later as a flight attendant was making her rounds.

"Do you need anything sweetie," she asked.

"Some water would be wonderful." A few moments later, the woman returned, handing Andrea a cold bottle of water. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No, I'm good." The woman left, to tend to other passengers, and Andrea glanced over at her parents. Ginny was asleep, with her head still on Draco's shoulder. But Draco was also sleeping, his head next to hers. _The two of them aren't going to be very happy when they wake up, their necks are definitely gonna be sore tomorrow, _she thought, smirking. Looking outside, Andrea saw little lights below the plane. Reaching over her bag, she grabbed the pillow that one of the stewards must have placed there and tossed it at her parents. Ginny woke with a start at having a pillow hit her in the face. Jerking her head up, she hit Draco's cheek, startling him as well.

"And what was that for," Ginny asked her daughter.

"Look outside. I think we'll be landing soon." At Andrea's words, both Ginny and Draco looked out their window. The sight that met them was the little tinkling light of a city that refuses to sleep.

As if on cue, the captain's voice came over the intercom, announcing that it was time to pt away all electronics for the plane's decent. "I would also like to inform those of you who would like to set your watches that it is currently 5:12 AM in London, as we begin our decent into Heathrow."

Turning off her laptop, Andrea returned it to her bag, along with her headphones and DVD/CD case. Zipping the bag closed, she sat back and looked out the window, feeling the plane tilt towards the ground, which was coming ever closer. I love landings, Andrea thought to herself. _Oh the adrenalin from falling._

Ginny was having very different thoughts as she sat next to Draco with her eyes closed, her hands gripping the armrests.

"I hate the tilt of the plane as it reaches the ground. It feels too much like falling," Ginny told Draco, not bothering to open her eyes. If she had, she would have seen the amused look on his face.

"Its like falling for the Snitch," he whispered into her ear.

"Which is why I was glad when Harry was able to be the Gryffindor Seeker again," she whispered back, grinning slightly.

"Well it looks like Lia doesn't share your feelings," Draco said, chuckling as he looked over across the aisle and say his daughter who was gazing out the window at the approaching ground.

"I know. She loves all sorts of flying," Ginny said, trying to relax, feeling her ears begin to pop.

* * *

"Finally," Andrea said, plopping down on the bed in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents were in the room adjacent to hers. She could see Ginny unpacking her bag, and could hear the shower running. _You know, that doesn't sound too bad,_ she thought, getting a change of clothes out of her bag and heading into her bathroom.

Ginny heard both showers running and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It had taken them three hours to get off the plane, get their luggage, and finally check in. Even though she had only slept for a few hours on the plane, the adrenaline in her system wouldn't let her sleep. After she finished unpacking, Draco came out, his blond hair wet and ruffled, dressed in a black dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Its about time," she said, "I thought I was going to have to come in and rescue you."

Coming closer, he replied with a smirk, "You should have."

Shocked and ginning, Ginny slapped him on his arm, "Well remember that our daughter is in the next room. Don't want to scar her for life do you?"

Walking away, she grabbed the change of clothes she had laid out on the bed and said, "When Lia is out of the shower, the two of you should head out and get to know each other better. I'll meet you outside Quality Quidditch Supplies before lunch, so we can meet my family together. Sound good?"

"Yes love, see you later," he said as Ginny walked into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Meetings _

"Okay, what store do you want to go into first," Draco asked Andrea. They were spending a few hours getting to know each other before meeting the Weasley's for lunch.

"Hmm. What about the one over there," she asked, pointing to a storefront filled with all sorts of practical jokes. "Irecognize that place. My friends and I would get stuff there when we felt that out classes needed a bit of, um, excitement," she said slyly. "But don't tell Mum, she'd have my hide."

Draco laughed, remebering some of the things the Fred and George had thought up over the past years. And the few things they tried to experiment on him.

"We should probably steer clear of that one for now. Me going in there would raise too many questions at the moment. That shop belongs your uncles. Your mother's middle twin brothers, Fred and George. Two of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Okay, well, how about that one? With all the owls outside." They spent some time in Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie. Then they headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies where they stayed until they had to meet Ginny. Even then, she practically had to pull them out by their hair.

Ginny and Draco led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Andrea trailing a few feet behind, nervous about meeting her mother's family. 'What ifs' were running rampant through her mind.

Draco disappeared through the door first, Ginny a few seconds later. Andrea stood hesitantly outside for a few moments before walking in and finding a place in the shadows still within hearing range. It didn't look like she had missed anything. There were eight redheads, listening intently to Draco. Apparently, they hadn't seen Ginny yet. She spotted her mother standing somewhat behind Draco, waiting for him to explain why every member of her family was there. When he finished explaining his trip to the States, leaving out the parts involving Andrea (Ginny would do that), Ginny walked up. You would have thought they had all heard that everyday was to be Christmas. The woman Andrea assumed was Ginny's mother jumped up and hugged her, looking like she would never let her go again. Everyone else just sat there, shocked to see Ginny back. But then one of the men (she assumed it was Fred or George, since there was an identical man sitting next to him).

"So then who was with you when you were in Quality Quidditch Supplies earlier? The teenage girl," he asked Draco.

Ginny looked over to the alcove in which Andrea was standing and motioned for her to come over.

"This is Andrea, our daughter." At the word daughter, the table was shocked silent. One could have heard a pin drop. Ron, coming to his senses first, stood up and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ron, welcome to the family," he said, smiling. A few moments later Andrea was being smothered in hugs.

"Ginny, look at them." Draco didn't say anymore as he and Ginny were sucked into the group hug.

After a few minutes they had all settled around a table and Ginny and Andrea talked about living in America and everyone was amazed when Ginny told them how long it had been since she used magic of any kind.

They eventually moved on to telling Ginny all that had gone on in the last sixteen years.

Charlie was married and had three kids, a boy and two girls. Bill was married, with one son. Fred and George had extended their business worldwide. But Ron's news was the brightest of all. He and Hermione had married eight years ago and now were the parents of two young girls. He also told her that Harry, after the war, was able to put all that misery behind him, and has become one of the best Quidditch players in history.

It truly was hard for Ginny to absorb all of this new information. "Where's Hermione," she asked her brother.

"She's at home with Bethany and Rachel. They weren't feeling very well this morning." Quieter he continued, "I think she has convinced part of herself that you wouldn't come back."

"I really made a mess of things, didn't I." For the millionth time that day, Ginny was kicking herself for ever leaving.

Draco, who was tired of seeing Ginny so down, when she should be happy, said, "Dammit Ginny, you did what you thought was right. That's all that matters. You gave up everything to keep everyone you loved, safe."

"He's right. And besides, now that you're back, I know I'll have no problem getting Hermione and the girls here to surprise them," Ron said, grinning. "In fact, I think I'll go get her now. I'll just tell her that my business meeting turned into a family lunch." Grinning, he walked off quickly.

THe next few minutes were filled with idel chatter, until Ron returned, with a small red-haired girl using his shoulder as a pillow and a tall dark haired man with glasses walking beside him. There was another older little girl behind him, with brown curls, holding the hand of a woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Hello everyone. This is a wonderful surprise! How is everything," the woman asked. _This must be Hermione and Harry, _Andrea thought. She was sitting silently next to her father at the end of the table, her and her mother almost out of sight, hidden between the tall redheads and a tall blonde.

No one answered Hermione right away, waiting for her to sit down and see who was at the other end of the table.

"Hermione, leave the girls with us, its been so long since we've seen them," Molly told her daughter-in-law. "You three go have a seat." Setting the girls down to visit their grandparents, Harry and Hermione walked with Ron to the other end of the table.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Not Dreaming _

Ginny was sandwiched between Charlie and Draco, glad to be back in her familiar world. It may have been sixteen years since she had been there, but not much had really changed (besides the obvious tension from the War).

As Harry and Hermione walked down to the end of the table, Ginny looked out meekly from behind Charlie, and before they sat down, she caught their eyes.

Hermione, stunned, collapsed into the empty chair in front of Ginny. "Oh my god. I must be dreaming," she said once she found her voice.

Harry however, took much longer. He stared at Ginny as if she was a ghost. As Hermione made her way around the table to give Ginny a hug, Harry said softly, "Ginny? Are you really here?"

Smiling, she answered, "Yes, I'm not leaving again." Soon she was smothered in hugs from her two friends.

Andrea sat on the other side of her father, at the end of the table. She watched her mother and her friends, once again wondering why her mother left all of this behind. _For you, silly,_ she heard in her head.

After a few more moments, Hermione noticed the teenage girl on Draco's right. She was staring off into space with something on her mind.

"And who is this," Hermione asked those around her. The girl blushed as Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, Harry, this is our daughter, Andrea."

Hearing her mother introduce her as 'Andrea' all afternoon finally got to her. "Actually most people just call me Lia."

"Nice to meet you Lia."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." The two moved back their seats, Hermione across from Ginny, Ron across from Draco, and Harry across from Andrea.

Then Ginny started her tale again, this time for her two friends. Having not only heard it twice, but living it as well, Andrea stared into space, absorbing her surroundings.

Harry, slightly bored of the story as well, noticed Andrea's eyes and the way they were changing colours.

"You have really pretty eyes you know, the way they change like that," he told her. "They haven't always done that, have they?"

"Actually, no. They were originally grey, but a prank in my Potions class a few years ago, made is permanent. Its cool though, because I can change them at will."

"Really? Like, to say, purple?" Andrea laughed a little at the question before changing the colour.

"Even to purple," she said as Harry smiled. By then, most of the people at the table were looking down at their end, wondering what was so funny.

Realizing what Andrea was doing, Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. As if on cue, her eyes went from the consciously altered purple to the deep blue that meant she was nervous, to their usual gold-flecked-grey.

"Wow that's cool, how your eyes change like that," someone said from down the table.

Another voice asked her, "Have you always been able to do that?" Blushing, Andrea told everyone else about the Potions incident a few years ago. Then as usual, she showed them the different colours as they asked. It was quite interesting, to see their different reactions. After altering the colour quite a few times (Rachel and Bethany absolutely loved it), people began leaving. First Charlie, who had to be back at work for the evening shift, then Percy who had to go home and check on Penelope, and Ron and Hermione to take the girls home.

Soon it was only Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Andrea sitting at the large table. Draco had moved to the other side of the table and was immersed in a conversation with Harry. It was getting late, and Andrea was ready to fall asleep. Making eye contact with her mother and stifling a yawn, she nodded her head and walked up to her room, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Old Friends_

**When young Dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more,** Andrea found herself awake shortly after breakfast. After a short shower, she found a note left by her parents, along with a map of Muggle London. The note simply said they had some things to take care of and would be back before dinner. Her mother, who had written the note, told her let the twins know if she needed anything.

_All right! A wallet full of money in a place I've never been before. This should be fun,_ she thought. Grabbing a light jacket (just in case) and her wallet and wand, Andrea headed out into London to do a little exploring.

Looking around, she deduced that she was near St. Pancras Station. She had decided to spend most of the day doing the "tourist thing", looking at all the museums. After finding her way to the metro station, Andrea bought a Carnet and jumped on the Piccadilly line to South Kensington. She walked through the crowds to the small cluster of museums. _Hmm, okay, these are a bit crowded, _she thought. Deciding to stay away from such crowds, she consulted the map in her hands.

"Hmm… I'll just take the Circle line to Embankment, and lets see, it looks like I'll have to jump over to the Jubilee line… okay, and get off at Charing Cross for the National Gallery," she mused aloud, making her way back.

About an hour later, Andrea was inside London's National Gallery, looking at all the different works on the walls. There was one that really stood out to her. It was of a little boy with a small toy sailboat floating just offshore on a small pond, the boy sitting on his haunches with his arms around his knees, hoping the wind would fill its little sail. Next to 'Artist Name' was _Colin Creevey_. She recognized the name from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it.

"That was my favorite one I took that day," a man from behind her said.He was about 5'7" with slightly unruly dark blonde hair and had his hands in his jean pockets.

"Are you the photographer," Andrea asked.

"Yes, Collin Creevey," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Andrea, but most just call me Lia. You've got quite a talent Mr. Creevey," she told him, shaking his hand. It felt a little odd to be talking with this man so causally.

"Call me Colin, please, and thank you. You're not from around here, are you," he asked, noting her slight accent.

Andrea smiled saying, "Not really, but my parents are. They both grew up in Britain."

"Interesting. I don't mean to pry Lia, but what's your last name? You remind me of an old friend."

"Well, its a bit complicated." Colin looked at her, slightly confused, so she continued. "Long story, but I think it's supposed to be Malfoy."

"You're kidding right? Draco Malfoy," he replied, laughing a little.

"That would be him," she said, smirking slightly.

"Gods, you look so much like him with that smirk. But less, umm, evil," he said, making Andrea laugh before continuing. "So then who is your mother? You're too polite to be from two Slytherins."

"Ginny Daragan. No no wait,scratch that, Weasley. Still getting used to that. Now I remember! You and my mother were friends!"

"Ha ha. Yes, we were. So she's back, after all that time?"

"You know, I bet she'd love to see you. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley." Looking at her watch, she continued, "Yikes, I have to be getting back. Why don't you come and have dinner with us tonight?"

Colin agreed and they headed back, just in time to get in trouble.

"Lia! Where have you been," her mother pretty much yelled, but when she saw the man standing next to her daughter, she stopped.

* * *

A/N: (1) So can anyone guess were the bolded line in the beginning is from? (2) Sorry it took so long (compared to my other updates) to get this up! My internet's been weird _all_ week, but for the moment, its up. For the moment... 


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Dinner(s)_

Seeing Colin's familiar face more than made up for Andrea's being late.

Ginny completely forgot about being angry with her daughter as she embraced her old friend. As she let go she asked, "So wait, where did you two meet?"

"I was in the National Gallery admiring a picture that happened to be his, and we got to talking. When I told him my last name, everything just sort of fell into place. And I thought you might like to see him, since you know, you've been away so long," Andrea said, walking into the room.

Timing being as it was, as soon she finished, Draco came through the door that linked their rooms.

"Oh hello Colin," he saidcasually, walking up to the man next to Ginny. "I can see you've found out the Weaselette is back."

"Yes, actually. I ran into your daughter here at the National Gallery and she told me the news," he answered, as if talking to an old friend. "How long have you been back?"

"Actually, we just got in yesterday," Draco told him. Ginny was slightly confused, seeing the two men natter on like old friends. Upon seeing Ginny's face, Draco added, "Why don't you come to diner with us and we can all catch up on things."

A few minutes later, the four of them were outside Diagon Alley, in muggle London, on their way to a restaurant that Colin had suggested. Once they were finally seated, all the questions he had been aching to ask, spilled out. Bit by bit, every one was answered, and they had caught up to the present before dessert arrived.

They were sitting at a U-shaped booth with Andrea on one end with her father next to her, then her mother, and then Colin across the table.

"So, Lia, are you going to go back to America for school? Why don't you stay here and go to Hogwarts," Colin asked. He asked the very question that her parents had been trying to find the words for. All faces looked towards the quiet girl, looking for an answer.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking about what it would be like to go to school here. I'd be lying if I said the idea  
didn't appeal to me. But I'm not sure I'd want to leave all my friends, especially Loretta."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her daughter and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. You don't have to decided now, you've got the whole summer ahead of you before you have to think about school."

"I know, I know," Andrea said, smiling.

"All right, here's your desserts," their waiter said, setting the edge of the tray down on the table, unloading several desserts.

"Oh this reminds me. Ginny, before we left, your mother sentt a letter inviting us for dinner tomorrow evening. She knows Lia loves to cook and was wondering if you wanted to help," he said, shifting his gaze to the young woman beside him. "We should send her an owl when we get back."

After Colin said his goodbyes and gave Ginny his address and phone number to his flat in London, they headed back to Diagon Alley. Draco and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand a few feet in front of Andrea, who knew they needed some time to themselves. And that was perfectly fine with  
her. It gave her the time she needed to sort out all that had happened lately.

_Okay, so now not only am I in a foreign country 3,000 miles from the only place I knew last week, I've got parents who are so utterly famous (or infamous, depending on who you are) that I don't even think I can go back to Salem._ Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, Andrea instead thought about the next evening, and cooking with her grandmother.

* * *

"Fred, George, No! Get you bums out of here while we finish making dinner," Molly yelled as the twins decided to 'help' dinner along by causing the same confusion as years past, but with a new liveliness from their little sister's homecoming.

"If you can keep them occupied, I can finish this up without any magic," Andrea offered to her grandmother.

"All right dear, but just shout if you need me," Molly said, walking into the other room to keep an eye on her two most mischievous sons.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated outside in the garden at the massive table, discussing Harry's new job as the flying instructor at Hogwarts. Slowly, but surely, Andrea was carefully crossing the lawn, several plates in hand. Praying that nothing would obstruct her passage, Andrea looked for a place to set her load. Placing it dangerously close to one of the edges, she took a seat in the only empty chair, between Ron and her father, across from the twins.

She had to admit that she still found it weird, and unsettling at times, to have gone from it being just she and her mother, to  
having such a large extended family. The chatter began around her, and Andrea felt more at-ease than ever, as if that was were she belonged.

"So Lia, are you going to stay here for school, now that you've seen what England is like," George asked across the table. Seeing they were all talking about their 'school days', it seemed as good a question as any to ask.

The stares of the rest of those at the table wandered over in her direction, anxious to hear her answer as well.

Taking a puse before answering, Andrea replied, "I've given it some thought, and yes, I would like to finish up my schooling here rather than back in the States."

Murmurs of slight surprise and aproval were heard around the table. Several seats down from her daughter, Ginny was grinning with pride and thinking to herself_, She really isn't a little girl anymore. Again and again she's proved that these last few days._ Still wondering to herself, she contemplated silently, _Where did the time go? Yesterday she was a little girl, running around the house, dodging the lamp stand and the couch only to knock her shins on the coffee table. I can't believe she's all gorwn up already._

By now, Draco had noticed the distant look in Ginny's face, and asked, "What's on your mind love?"

"Oh nothing. She's just grown up so fast. She not a little girl anymore," she finished, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Goodbyes and Hellos_

"Mum! I can't find my jeans! Have you seen them?"

"Lia, they were with the rest of your things last night," Ginny yelled up to her daughter.

"Look under your bed. The cat might have gotten to them," Draco shouted from down the hall.

Taking her parent's advice, Andrea pulled up the sheets that were at the floor and lo and behold, there were her jeans, and a rather large cat as well.

"You're no cat, you're a mini tiger," she said to it.

The summer was only half over, but Andrea and her mother were heading back to America. They had decided, as a family, that they should start anew, in England. The house in Boston would be kept, maintained by several house elves that would be transferred from Malfoy Manor.

For now, Ginny and Andrea were going to pack up what they wanted to move and set straight a few affairs (like jobs). School had already been taken care of, thanks to Hogwarts' newest professor, Harry Potter.

"Come on Lia, we've got to be going," Ginny shouted down the hall.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Lia came bounding down the steps two at a time with a duffle bag at her side.

"Have a safe trip," Draco said, coming out of his study. Seeing the love of his life and their daughter standing in the hall before the door made him smile, remembering that it was all very real, it was no longer just a dream.

"We'll call you when we get in," Andrea shouted as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"LIA! How was England? Did you have fun? Meet any cute guys? How was the flight? Where's your da – Draco?" Loretta was bursting with questions as she met Andrea and Ginny at the baggage claim in Manchester.

Smiling as her happy friend, Andrea answered, "Okay, first take a breath and then ask your questions s-l-o-w-l-y."

* * *

Once their bags had been dropped off at home, Andrea and Ginny went their separate ways. Ginny left for the bookstore to tie up a few loose ends and then planned on meeting with a few friends for dinner.

Andrea on the other hand, was with Loretta at the mall to do a little bit of shopping.

"This is still all too new to me," Andrea told her friend and therapist, as they walked out of The Body Shop.

"I can't even imagine it. You went from being someone that people turned their noses down at, to someone who they would beg to know. That is one hell of a change. Ha ha what do you think of this dress? Isn't it awful?"

"Oh my goodness? Who in the right mind would wear that? It's horrid!"

Laughing, Loretta replied, "I have no idea, but I do know that is good you got back here so soon because you're starting to sound too English!"

Andrea couldn't help but smile. "Well Im leaving again in a few weeks to get ready for school. "

"Excuse me? You're ditching me again," Loretta said jokingly before Andrea continued.

"We're heading back in three weeks to start getting ready for school. And I don't think I'll see you until Christmas at the earliest."

After a few moments, Loretta said, "I guess we should make these last weeks count then, shouldn't we?"

Her good mood restored, Andrea and Loretta walked through the mall for the rest of the evening, just talking and wishing.

* * *

"Lia! Time to get up! We have to leave in a half an hour!"  
"Huh? I'm up, I'm up!"

"You'd better be," Ginny shouted from outside her daughter's door.

Quickly, Andrea took a shower and finished packing her last suitcase as Loretta pulled up to take them to the airport.

"Well, you look like you had fun last night," Loretta said to her tired friend.

"Ug. I was up most of the night packing," Andrea replied, helping to load the car. "Gosh I can't believe those three weeks went by so fast," she said as they pulled into the airport.

"I know. I'm going to miss you, so you'd better visit often," Loretta scolded.

Smiling at her daughter's goodbye, Ginny reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope, passing it quickly into Andrea's hands when Loretta's back was turned towards the check-in line with their bags.

Smiling, Andrea handed the envelope to Loretta once she had shut the trunk.

"Well what abou coming to visit me? Say, around Christmas," Andrea said to her friend as they checked the bags. "I'd be terribly disappointed if I had to sit all alone in a magical house for two weeks with no one to talk to."

It took a few moments for her words to register, but as soon as they did, Loretta spun around and hugged her friend. "I'll be counting the days," she said as Andrea and Ginny walked away, waving. It wasn't much of a goodbye, but it was enough for the two of them, knowing that phones (sometimes) worked and so did the mail system (both of them), and that Christmas was less than five months away.

* * *

A week later, Andrea sat alone, thinking back on the past few months. Not only had she discovered a hidden secret, she had found a new life. Starting with a new family. A few days after coming back from the US, Ginny and Draco were finally married in a small magical ceremony that had made the papers the next day. They had come back from their honeymoon a week ago, after leaving their daughter with her grandparents just in time to start shopping for school.

Diagon Alley had been mind-boggling to Andrea. It was so different than what she was used to, but was familiar too.

_Home_, she had thought at first sight.

After going though the same rush her parents had gone though to get school supplies, there she sat, looking out the window at her smiling parents, hearing the train whistle. She sat back, in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, watching Platform 9 ¾ disappear in the distance.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken when a girl and a boy slid the compartment door open, both the same age as Andrea.

"Sorry, we thought this was empty. Mind if we hide in here for a few minutes," the girl asked.

"No, not at all," Andrea replied.

"You're new, aren't you? I'm Jackie, and this is Kevin," she said, motioning to the boy beside her. "We're staring our sixth year. How about you?"

"Yes, I'm new, staring my sixth year too. I'm Andrea, but everyone else just calls me Lia."

"Wow, you're eyes are wicked," Kevin exclaimed, reminding Andrea of her Uncle Ron.

Smiling Andrea said, "Yeah, they do that a lot. Its from a Potions prank a few years ago."

"Where did you go to school before this," Jackie asked.

"Salem Academy in Vermont, in the US. I moved here this past summer with my parents," she said.

The three spent the rest of the journey just talking with each other. When they finally pulled up to the school, Jackie and Kevin walked with Andrea to the Great Hall where a new professor was waiting for her.

"Lia, you're supposed to come with me," Harry said, pulling her aside.

"We'll meet you inside," her new friends said, walking into the hall.

"All right. You are going to wait inside, just by the door, and once the first-years are sorted, your name will be called. Good luck," he finished, walking to the table at the end of the hall.

_Well this place is definitely different_, Andrea thought to herself, looking at the ceiling listening to the younger students being placed in their houses.

"Malfoy, Andrea."

Walking up to the front of the hall, Andrea looked to the side to see Jackie and Kevin sitting at a table watching her, surprised. With a quick glance to the Head Table, she saw Harry give her a quick thumbs-up. Smiling, she took her seat on the stool as an old hat was placed on her head and began whispering in her ear.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I'd be seeing another one of you."

A/N: Wow... just the Epilogue left and then I really have to sit down and work on that sequel...


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"You know, I really think that these teachers have it in for us. It is Christmas for heaven's sake, and we are going to end up doing homework the entire time! What happened to enjoying the holidays," Andrea said, exasperated.

"I know. We aren't going to be able to enjoy the holidays at all," Jackie, replied. "Are you going to study with me and Kevin in the library this afternoon?'

"Sure, if you swear that we will actually get to study this time!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry that we had so much fun messing around last time," Jackie said giggling.

"Oh hold on, I have to get a book next to my bed. It's supposed to really help with that Charms assignment."

The two girls were on their way to the library when a tall boy with brownish-blonde hair walked around the corner, right into Andrea.

"Watch it Malfoy. I just got these robes cleaned," the boy said, disgusted.

"Oh get over it Marsden," Andrea said, staring into his green eyes. "I can't help it if you can't see where the hell you are going."

"Be careful of what you say little one," he replied threateningly.

"You are the one who needs to watch it. Piss off and go shove it with the rest of your Slytherin buddies," she said, with a power that shocked even her.

With that, she walked away, with a shocked Jackie in tow.

"You know, even though the two of you have been butting heads all year, it is astonishing to watch you to spit words like that. Veritas," Jackie said, the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw swinging open to welcome the girls.

"I know. It was self-defense before. I hated it when people treated me like scum, so I got pretty fast at the whole mean and snappy comebacks. I can't say that it is always a good thing though," she said, remembering past incidents. "Wait here, I'll be right back with the book."

A few moments later, Andrea was bounding down the steps with an old book in hand.

"Okay, what is this," Jackie asked, flipping through the marked pages.

"It's my mother's 6th year Charms book. I told her I was having trouble with a few of the spells and she sent this to me with all of her notes written inside in the margins."

"This will definitely help us. For the rest of the year too!"

A few minutes later, Andrea found herself sitting in a chair with her knees at her chest while her friends went through the book. Watching her two friends in their excitement, she was ever grateful of that old worn hat. She had been so scared of where it would place her. Would she be like her mother, in Gryffindor? Or her father in Slytherin? Or, would she be able to blaze her own path, as her own person? Looking down at her Ravenclaw badge, she smiled, feeling like she finally belonged somewhere.

The last of the afternoon sun was streaming through the high tower windows, casting its golden-red glow on the walls. For a few moments, the only noises to be heard were those of papers being shuffled, and pages being turned.

Had her parents been present, they would have seen that, while time passes in all places, Hogwarts is one place that remains untouched by the years.

* * *

And thats the end of **_this_** story! What'dya think? I'm seriously thinkin about a sequel, but I don't know when I'll be able to post it, so keep an eye out! 


	13. Sequel

Okay, here's the first chapter of the sequel! Both stories are also posted at Harry Potter FanFiction . com, same penname and titles. I tend to update there first, but will try to even it out if I get enough support.

The Passage of Time

Time passes in all places. In one time and place, the Order of the Phoenix is idle once more; Voldemort has been gone for ten peaceful years. However, in another, it is in full effect, as the need for it still exists as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore search for a way to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all. What separates these places is a veil of seventeen years.

* * *

After the 'incident' at the Ministry, Fudge was unable to deny any longer the fact that Lord Voldemort was not only alive and well, but was pulling together more power with each passing day. After the Department of Mysteries, the first casualties were several families who lived on the outskirts of a fishing village in Ireland off the North Channel. June passed into July, July into August. September was on the world's doorstep and things were going from ad to worse. Death Eaters struck at random and Voldemort was accompanying more and more raids. Every time, the Order arrived just in time to see that Dark Mark thrown into the sky and hear that last of Voldemort's sadistic army apparating away. Sometimes it was muggle families who were attacked. Sometimes it was wizarding families. More often than not, it was families that had children at Hogwarts, but not the children themselves. Not yet at least. The children whose families were slaughtered were found the next morning outside St. Mungos, asleep. They were given safe house in a converted ward of the hospital as their numbers grew. Plans for an orphanage were even being spoken of. When the school year began, the children would return to Hogwarts, but when it ended, those who were not of age, would need someplace to go.

* * *

This year there were only three Weasley's on Platform 9 ¾. The youngest Weasley was in her last year at Hogwarts. 

"Now be careful this year," Molly Weasley told her daughter, smiling.

"But have some fun too," Arthur said, hugging her. Worry tugged at their hearts. With this Second War, as everyone was calling it, going on, there was a constant shadow over everything in life.

"See you at Christmas," Ginny replied, hugging each of her parents before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Finding an empty compartment she sat down and like in the years before, waved to her parents as the train rolled out of the station.

It was a few minutes into the train ride before the door opened, a dark blonde girl with brown eyes walking in and sitting across from Ginny. She was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue zip-up jacket over it.

"Hey Ginny," the girl said happily. "Sorry I couldn't meet up with you in Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad hate that place. I'm surprised they've let me come back to Hogwarts year after year." Chloe's parents where avid Protestants and weren't exactly comfortable with their daughter being a witch.

"After this year we won't have to deal with things like that. We'll be on our own. Scary thought, isn't it," Ginny said, smiling. "What ever will we do with ourselves, Chloe?"

"Oh many a thing Ginny, many a thing," Chloe giggled. "So how was your summer?"

"Pretty dull. Everyone coming and going at all hours of the day. And cleaning. Oh, I will be so happy if I never have to see another dust rag in my life. What about you? How was your trip to Hawaii?"

"Lots of sun. Lots and lots. I can still feel the sunburn on my shoulders."

"Mmm, was it worth it," Ginny asked, grinning.

Chloe laughed, "Hmm… Half-naked surfers with sun-bleached hair and incredible eyes. I think it was."

Ginny laughed and once more, the compartment door slid open.

"Colin," Chloe exclaimed, taking her tall friend into a hug.

"Hello to you too Chloe. And Ginny. Hey Chloe, how was your summer?"

"It was pretty good. What about yours? I sent you and Gin a few postcards, did you get them," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, the morning they came my brothers had a few of their muggle friends over and they found the owl a bit too fascinating," Colin told her. "Oh that reminds me," he said, taking a seat next to Ginny. "I heard a few Slytherins talking on my way to see you two, and you'll never guess what they were talking about."

"Uh oh, this doesn't sound like it'll be good," Ginny said, looking at Colin.

He nodded his head continuing, "The Slytherins were happy about it, but for us Gryffindors it's not so good."

"Well, are you going to keep us in suspense," Chloe asked impatiently.

Colin smiled at Chloe's expected outburst. "Snape's taken on a Potions Assistant this year. And you'll never guess who it is."

"Oh great. I told you he must have been off his rocker when I saw him this summer," Ginny told Colin. "How many times did I tell you he was unnaturally happy? And this is Snape we're talking about, the one who's never had a kind thought in his life!"

"Colin, come on. You've got to be joking. There's no way that the greasy bat would take on an assistant," Chloe insisted.

"Well that's not the worst of it. Malfoy's gonna be his assistant."

"That's not fair! We were supposed to be getting rid of him when he graduated," Chloe sulked.

"That prick just _had _to come back for another round. We'll just have to make sure his year is as interesting as ours," Ginny said, in a tone that could easily be labeled as malevolent.

* * *

"Finally," Andrea Malfoy said to herself. She had arrived at King's Cross hoping to find an empty compartment where she could wait in peace for her friends. 

It had been one long summer. School had ended in June. She had gone to Malfoy Manor for two weeks before leaving for the States. The three of them, her and her parents, flew to New York for a small two-week vacation. They returned to England, but Lia met up with her friend Loretta. The two of them spent another week in New York before heading to Boston and spending two weeks there. She returned with two weeks left before the start of a new term at Hogwarts. A week of that was spent with her grandparents and uncles at the Burrow. She did her school shopping just a few days before the start of the term. Before she knew it, Lia found herself back on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to meet up with her two best friends, Jackie and Kevin.

She was leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed when she heard the compartment door slid open. Opening one eye, she saw Daren Marsden leaning haughtily against the small doorway.

The term hasn't even started, what the heck could he want, Lia thought to herself, sitting up.

Marsden looked like he was about to say something, but before he could someone down train called out to him. Without even looking to who had called out to him, he stood straight and slip the compartment door shut a little less than gently.

"Nice to see you too," Lia said, befuddled by what had just transpired. Marsden had actually passed on a chance to torment her? Had hell frozen over?

Before she could contemplate the idea too much the door opened again. This time, two of her fellow Ravenclaws bound in.

"Lia! How've you been? Did you have fun without us this summer," Jackie asked, hugging her friend and taking a seat beside her. Kevin sat down across form Lia in his usual quite manner and rolled his eyes to Lia at Jackie's over-enthusiasm, making her chuckle as Jackie continued to interrogate her about the past two months.

"What about you two, what did you do this summer," Lia asked after all of Jackie's questions had stopped.

Jackie answered first. "Mum dragged me off to Belize in the middle of summer, insisting we needed 'a break' from Da. So instead, I had to watch my mother flirt on the beach. I'm scarred for life, I swear."

Kevin replied, "Well it seems to me that the only thing you suffered from on that trip was bruised ego you dork."

"I can't help it if I love being the center of attention," Jackie pouted, batting her long eyelashes. A few seconds later she burst out laughing. Lia and Kevin couldn't help but smile with her.

"What about you, Kevin," Lia asked.

"Same old, same old. Went to my grandfather's and spent most of the summer there. Fishing was better than it was last year so we had some good days."

"And now school."

"School…"

"Again…"

"For the last time," Lia pointed out. Jackie sighed next to her.

Kevin smiled at the two drama queens across from him. "Well if we are done with such depressing thoughts, I believe that you two should change into your robes while I go find mine. If I find James messing with them again I swear I'll turn him into a rabbit," he said as he left the two girls.

"So did you get my postcard," Jackie asked as they began changing into their robes.

"Yup. So are you going to spill the beans to Kevin, tell him that you like him?"

"I actually had a different plan of action thought out, a little less direct."

"Less direct?" Lia doubted her friend was capable of that.

"A little."


End file.
